Programmed death 1 (PD-1) is a member of the CD28 family of receptors, which includes CD28, CTLA-4, ICOS, PD-1, and BTLA. The initial members of the family, CD28 and ICOS, were discovered by functional effect on augmenting T cell proliferation following the addition of monoclonal antibodies (Hutloff et al. (1999) Nature 397:263-266; Hansen et al. (1980) Immunogenics 10:247-260). Two cell surface glycoprotein ligands for PD-1 have been identified, PD-L1 and PD-L2, and have been shown to downregulate T cell activation and cytokine secretion upon binding to PD-1 (Freeman et al. (2000) J Exp Med 192:1027-34; Latchman et al. (2001) Nat Immunol 2:261-8; Carter et al. (2002) Eur J Immunol 2:634-43; Ohigashi et al. (2005) Clin Cancer Res 11:2947-53). Both PD-L1 (B7-H1) and PD-L2 (B7-DC) are B7 homologs that bind to PD-1, but do not bind to other CD28 family members (Blank et al. (2004). Expression of PD-L1 on the cell surface has also been shown to be upregulated through IFN-γ stimulation.
PD-L1 expression has been found in several murine and human cancers, including human lung, ovarian and colon carcinoma and various myelomas (Iwai et al. (2002) PNAS 99:12293-7; Ohigashi et al. (2005) Clin Cancer Res 11:2947-53). PD-L1 has been suggested to play a role in tumor immunity by increasing apoptosis of antigen-specific T-cell clones (Dong et al. (2002) Nat Med 8:793-800). It has also been suggested that PD-L1 might be involved in intestinal mucosal inflammation and inhibition of PD-L1 suppresses wasting disease associated with colitis (Kanai et al. (2003) J Immunol 121:4156-63).